


I Gotta Say, It's Hard To Be Brave When You're Alone In The Dark

by my_flourish_and_blotts



Series: The Legends of Babysitting Little Mia Danvers [2]
Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Clothing Shenanigans, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, Other, Pajamas & Sleepwear, also a beebo doll but don't worry it is not causing any trouble, everyone is worried and they all care about this tiny child so much GOD SAVE ME WHAT HAVE I CREATED, i assume there is always a beer glued to Mick's hand, includes Zari teasing Sara, legends of softness, out of control powers, there's a whole lot of softness in this, they are all soft messes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_flourish_and_blotts/pseuds/my_flourish_and_blotts
Summary: / Alex and Maggie (and Team Supergirl) left Mia in Sara Lance's (and the Legends) protection while they try to to sort out a danger to their newly adopted daughter. /Mia's nightmares were bad before when she was with her mums but when she is without them, in a Time Ship that's floating on a Temporal Zone, far away from the safe place, they get horrific.Everyone is in danger when Mia has a horrifying nightmare and is unable to control her newfound kinetic powers.Sara opens up to Ava a little bit about her own nightmares.Everyone is wearing pyjamas, so it's also cute.





	I Gotta Say, It's Hard To Be Brave When You're Alone In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Journey (Ready to Fly)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10089158) by [my_flourish_and_blotts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_flourish_and_blotts/pseuds/my_flourish_and_blotts). 



> "I fall asleep with my covers pulled up  
> And try to fight it  
> I gotta say, it's hard to be brave  
> When you're alone in the dark  
> I told myself that I wouldn't be scared  
> But I'm still having nightmares"
> 
>  
> 
> Avalance and the Legends babysitting Mia was supposed to be only a oneshot (Everglow: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971573) but some of you asked for more so I thought about this one.
> 
> I know we're all nervous about "I, Ava," so allow me to entertain you for a few minutes (or as long as it takes for you to read this).

Sara jerked awake by the weird feeling of being shaken. Maybe she'd been dreaming but-

No. The Waverider was _definitely_ shaking.

She opened her eyes to see another strong shock throw some of her books from her bedside table on the floor and break her desk lamp. When it got stronger, it flung Ava out of the bed and face first on the floor of Sara's room.

Quickly getting up and pulling Ava with her, Sara cursed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, what was that?" answered Ava in her sexy sleepy deep voice that Sara wished she had time to appreciate

"Let's go find out." Sara said, tossing Ava the first items of clothes she found on the floor: her own shirt she had been wearing last night and a pair of baggy grey joggers.

Sara hastily put on some short shorts and Ava's Time Bureau shirt, buttoning it as fast and as well she could (the shirt was missing a button or two because of their late night... _Activities _).__

When they got to the Bridge, Ray was already there, wearing R2D2 pyjamas, his hair a mess. Wally sped there a second after they arrived, only wearing bright yellow boxer shorts.

"What the hell is going on?!" asked Mick, appearing wearing his full usual sleepwear attire and already holding a beer.

"Is it a Time quake?" asked Wally, trying to sound as if he knew what he was talking about (he was still new to the whole Time Travel thing).

"Do we have a new anachronism?" asked Nate, showing up only in blue Hollister joggers.

"No, I don't think so, I would have been warned if that was the case." prompted Ava while trying to stifle a yawn.

"Did Zari try piloting the Waverider again?" asked Sara, looking around.

" _Hey _!"__ protested Zari, jogging to the Bridge wearing a PlayStation shirt and baggy black joggers.

"What's happening?" inquired Amaya, appearing right behind her wearing something that suspiciously resembled one of Zari's sleep shirts (there was a cat and a taco in it) and shorts.

"OKAY!" yelled Sara, pinching the bridge of her nose. Too many people were talking and it was way too early for that.

"Gideon-" she started but the AI bear her to it.

"Captain Lance, The Waverider is experiencing continuous surges of energy from an unknown source that's causing strong quakes."

"No sh-"

" _Mick_! No cursing around Mia!" admonished Sara.

"Wait. Where _is_ Mia?" asked Ray, looking around them and noticing that the kid was missing.

Sara pushed a sleepy Nate aside, making him collide with Ray who bumped into a sleepy Wally, so she could march towards Jax's old room, followed by Ava and the rest of the sleepy team (after the boys exchanged a lot of 'bro apologies').

The child was still deep asleep, drenched in sweat, whimpering. Her tiny hands were holding the bedding in white-knuckled fists, close to yanking them out of place. Every single stuffed animal she slept with was on the floor.

"Mia?" called Sara.

The girl turned her head towards Sara's voice but she remained asleep and apparently thought that someone was calling her in her dreams (or what clearly was one hell of a nightmare) and she sobbed, mumbling something that sounded like "No, stop."

The ship shook again and all the lamps in her room exploded making sparks fly everywhere and some wiring snapped and fell down from the Waverider ceiling.

Ava pushed forward and knelt down next to the girl.

"Mia, wake up. It's just a nightmare. You're okay, everything is-" she gently reached forward to shake the kid's shoulders. The moment her fingers touched Mia, the child opened her eyes and let out the most blood piercing scream that made everyone flinch and a surge of energy threw Ava backwards into Nate, who steeled up by reflex.

Ava yelped and held her arm, who was now clearly broken, while Nate turned back to his normal self and steadied the Time Agent. Sara wanted to go to her but she knew that she had to calm down the child before her out-of-control powers caused serious harm to the ship.

Mia was gasping and looking around terrified, backing away in her bed until her back hit the wall.

"Hey, it's okay. You were just having a nightmare. You're alright."

"N-No! He's gonna hurt me! I have to- I have to-" Mia mumbled something incoherently.

Sara approached her bed slowly and carefully. "No one is gonna hurt you, Mia. I need you to calm down. Your powers are causing the ship to shake."

"W-what?" The little girl looked around the room to all the broken lamps and hung down wires and her eyes found Ava, who was trying to hide her injured arm but still had a pained expression. "I- I hurt Avey."

She started sobbing and crying hard. Sara took a chance and stepped forward, swooping the kid out of the bed and making a beeline to the Infirmary.

Mia was still crying and covering her eyes with shame. Sara could now make out some of her incoherent mumbling and it sounded a lot like "I'm sorry." and every time she heard it, she tried to reassure her that it was not her fault, it had been an accident.

The Legends were crowding the Infirmary, Nate helping Ava to a chair and the rest pacing or starring with worry. Thinking that maybe having way too many people in the Infirmary could overwhelm Mia, Sara shooed the rest of the Legends. "Guys, give us some room."

They looked like they didn't want to leave but went to wait by the Bridge for news.

Sara connected the IV bracelet to both Mia and Ava and walked out to bring some wet towels that she could use on Mia's sweaty forehead. She knew that her priority had to be the kid's well-being but on the corner of her eyes she tried to assess Ava's injury which didn't go unnoticed by her girlfriend, who shook her head. "I'm okay. It's just a small fracture."

Sara rolled her eyes. _Small fracture_. Of course she would say something like that. She couldn't judge her, though, she knew that if she were in her place she would say the same.

The Captain asked Ava to keep an eye on Mia while she stepped out for a bit, headed to the Bridge. All of the Legends were standing around the console as if it was a hospital waiting room.

"Zari, is the Waverider okay?"

"Sara! Is Mia okay? How is Ava's arm? Is it broken? Nate thinks it's broken."

She raised her hands. "Gideon is checking them out. Seems like Ava has a ' _Small Fracture_ ' on her arm, though. How is the ship?"

Zari shrugged "Oh, it's not that bad. There are minor repairs to be done but it should only take a day or less. We will also have to replace the lamps. Seems like Mia exploded them all. Girl's wild."

"Word." agreed Mick.

"Right, okay." she adjusted her shirt, not really knowing what to say or do, feeling a little out of her depth. "I should... Um... I should head back, check on them."

Sara notice that Zari was still following her.

"I thought you said the ship was okay. Is there something else?"

"Oh, mo, nothing important, just, um, Sara, you know that Ava's shirt is _white_ right?"

"Yeah, so?"

Zari pointed at Sara's chest area. The Captain looked down and blushed, crossing her arms. "Shut up, Zari."

She shooed her away again and got back to the infirmary. Mia had stopped crying but she was still letting out some random sobs. Because she looked embarrassed, Sara thought she might not appreciate a lot of attention on her at the moment so she stood next to Ava's chair.

"How are you doing?" she asked, running her fingers through Ava's arm, checking her hand, who was now, for some reason, wrapped in a bright neon pink cast.

"Gideon said my arm should be in this cast for a couple of weeks and then I'm good to go. She already sped up the healing process but she had to divert most of her processing power to fixing the... Um..." She looked down at Mia who was getting her final checks from Gideon " _things that need to be fixed_... So that the Waverider can get out of the Temporal Zone. It'll only take a day."

Sara nodded. "Zari told me." she gently put one strand of hair behind Ava's ear "Did it have to be a pink cast?" asked Sara with a crooked smile.

Ava grimaced. "Your AI may be warming up to me but that doesn't mean she is done amusing herself on my account."

As if summoned, Gideon buzzed Sara's comm. The Captain could swear it sounded like soft laughter.

"Captain Lance, I've confirmed that Mia is indeed okay if a little shaken up. She just needs a good night's sleep with no more nightmares." chipped Gideon privately.

"Thanks Gideon." she relayed the information to Ava who got up from her chair, having already unhooked the IV bracelet and walked to the kid to gently take off hers.

"You're good to go, Little Danvers."

Mia took her arms away from her eyes and gave her a sad smile, her eyes staring guiltily at Ava's neon pink cast. She patted it with a feather-like touch.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Avey."

"No, Mia you don't have to apologise. It was an accident. You weren't in control." said Ava, genuinely. There were no ill feelings whatsoever towards the tiny child.

Mia let out another sob and reached forward to bury her head on Ava's (Sara's) shirt, her crying muffled by it.

"C'mon, let's get you back to bed."

Mia's head snapped back, her face red and pale. Ava noticed that the kid looked scared to go back to her room and to be alone again so she made a split-second decision.

"But why don't you sleep with us the rest of the night, eh?"

Mia nodded, wiping away some stray tears and raising her tiny arms. Ava bent down and picked her up from the Infirmary chair with her good arm in a swift motion.

The sight of her girlfriend holding a kid (with only one arm!) was making Sara's heart melt.

They walked slowly towards Sara's quarters, briefly stopping at the Bridge to let all the worried pyjama-clad Legends know that both Mia and Ava were okay.

When they were back at Sara's room, Ava sat down at a chair with the already yawning kid, who was now strongly holding her good hand as if Ava would change her mind on being mad at her at any second, on her lap while Sara swiftly hid some knickers and bras out of Mia's eyesight and changed her bed's sheets. When she was done, Mia's eyes were already drooping and her hold on Ava's good hand was weakening.

"I'm sorry I hurt The Wavesurfer." Mia mumbled sluggishly.

Sara laughed softly "Wave _rider_. It's not a problem. Gideon will fix them. Everything will be okay. Even your best friend Zari said so."

"Oh. Is she okay?" the kid asked, picking on Ava's joggers absentmidedly.

"Everyone is fine, Mia. Don't worry about it." she looked at Ava "Be right back."

Sara headed to the Fabrication Room and quickly asked Gideon for a simple _black_ cotton sleep shirt. She was about to leave when she got an idea.

"Gideon, could you fabricate a blue shirt with the NCPD - science division logo in the front and the DEO in the back on top of the House of El symbol?"

"Of course." answered the AI. "Great idea, Captain Lance."

Sara nodded to the ceiling. Maybe she couldn't make Gideon fabricate her mums' smells but she could help Mia feel a bit closer to them.

When she got back to the room, already changed into her new sleep shirt, the little girl was still clinging to Ava. Sara could understand the feeling of not wanting to let the Agent go.

"Hey Mia, I got you a new shirt for you to change into." she showed the shirt to the kid. "So, do you think you like it?"

The girl's eyes went wide with joy and she quickly reached forward and snatched the shirt from her hands, holding it to her chest. Sara smiled.

Ava put the kid down to help her out of her sweat-dampened shirt to the one Sara got her.

"Thank you, Saa-rah."

The Captain winked at her and turned to Ava, handing her her white Time Bureau shirt. "I thought you might want your shirt back."

The Time Agent smirked. "Mmm, you know I think it looks better on you."

They smiled softly at each other when Ava noticed something and cleared her throat. "Uh, Sara." Ava pointed behind the Captain, who turned to see all of the Legends hanging around awkwardly at her room's door.

"We just wanted to see if she was okay." said Amaya.

Sara rolled her eyes at her other children. "I told you, she is fine. She just needs sleep."

"I know but..."

"We were still concerned." finished Zari.

"All of you?" asked Sara, raising an eyebrow at Mick who shrugged but she could see something resembling worry behind his aloof demeanour.

"Guys, Gideon gave Mia a clean bill of health. Just go to your rooms, it's late."

None of them moved. Ray stepped forward.

"Can I... Can we at least say goodnight?"

Sara shook her head at how unbelievably soft all of them were. " _Fine_. But make it quick."

Ava helped Mia hop on Sara's bed and snuggle right in the middle. Ray knelt down next to her and gently sang " _Hey Jude_ ". They all watched him and Sara was surprised to see Mia's expression get softer. She touched his cheek with one of her tiny hands.

"Night, night, Tiny Man."

Ava could've sworn she saw him choke and wipe a tear.  _Softie_.

When Ray got up and walked out with a nod towards Sara and Ava, Wally stepped onto the Captain's quarters a little awkwardly (probably because he was still only wearing bright yellow boxer shorts) and handed Mia her Beebo doll that Nate had gotten her when she first got onto the ship and that she immediately loved. Of course, they had asked Gideon to take out Beebo's batteries so Mia could hug him and sleep with him without being woken up by his creepy voice. The girl thanked Wally who smiled at her like a gentle big brother.

Zari came right behind him, almost shoving the boy out of the way to ruffle the kid's hair and warn her about not letting bugs bite her. Mia playfully swatted her hands out of her face and told the woman that she wasn't worried because Sara and Ava were there. They could protect her from the evil bugs.

Amaya waited for Zari to leave to walk in with Nate and cover the kid with her favourite Elsa blankie and kiss her softly on the forehead. Nate made peace signs and whispered Good Night.

Mick waited for them to leave and go back to their rooms so he could grunt in a soft way that made Mia giggle and wave bye to him right before Gideon closed the door to the Captain's room.

Both women climbed into the bed (Sara mentally thanked Gideon that the Captain's Quarters' bed was bigger than the other ones) each on one of Mia's sides, leaving the kid between them. Ava didn't change out of the clothes Sara had hastily handed over to her earlier, probably too tired to bother.

She pulled the covers on top of them while Sara gently drew calming circles on the kid's forehead with her fingers.

"Hey kid, I don't want you to be scared about having another nightmare, okay?" she whispered.

"I'm not scared. You're here with me."

That was the last thing Mia said before she was knocked out in a matter seconds, her arms wrapped around the Beebo doll. Sara scrunched her nose to the doll but she couldn't deny that this was incredibly cute. Ava seemed to have a similar trail of thoughts because her expression was the softest Sara had ever seen when she brushed a stray lock of hair out of the little girl's face.

"She's an angel."

"When she's not accidentally destroying the ship, sure." Sara laughed softly. "You know, I just wished Nate hadn't given her Beebo. I think I've seen this furry demon enough for one lifetime. I don't wanna wake up tomorrow and the first thing I see is this blue hell doll."

Ava smiled but soon her eyebrows furrowed and she looked a little unsure. "Is this okay? I'm sorry I didn't even ask you before I-"

" _Ava_. Of course, it's okay. I have nightmares too." Sara fidgeted with the sheets, not looking at her girlfriend in the eyes "You know... When you're here, they are rarer or not as bad as when I'm alone."

Ava was quiet for a second, realising what saying that meant to Sara and then she reached over Mia's sleeping body and held Sara's hand with her good one. "I'm glad." she whispered and Sara could hear how honest she was being.

"I'll always be here when- if you need me, Sara."

"I always need you..." said Sara in such a low voice that Ava almost didn't hear her. She finally looked up from their entwined hands, into Ava's shiny eyes. "I always _want_ you here."

"Then I'll always be here."

Sara slowly reached forward, careful not to move the bed too much and kissed Ava softly, trying to tell her how much that meant to her without saying words that were too soon to be said.

By the look on her girlfriend's eyes, Sara thought she got the message.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Nightmares by All Time Low, it's a part of the lyrics.
> 
> I already wrote a chapter on my original fic Journey (Ready To Fly) https://archiveofourown.org/works/10089158/chapters/22477520} about Mia having a nightmare and being comforted by Alex and Maggie but I thought that being in Space with people she'd only known for a week or two and away from her newfound family would take those nightmares into a whole another level.
> 
> It's implied in this fic that Zari and Mia are bffs. That's just a fun headcanon of mine.  
> If you wanna leave any suggestions, ideas, or just thought on this you can leave a comment or reach me on my tumblr:  
> http://my-flourish-and-blotts.tumblr.com
> 
> I also take Avalance gif requests.
> 
> Happy Legends Day, mates!


End file.
